<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Splitting Wood by winterkills00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548462">Splitting Wood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkills00/pseuds/winterkills00'>winterkills00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkills00/pseuds/winterkills00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s the matter with him? He’s supposed to be a deputy for fucks sake. He could get arrested for this kind of behavior.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Seed/Staci Pratt/Jacob Seed, Staci Pratt/Jacob Seed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to Lilly Rook. Inspired by some fanart I found of Jacob with an axe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s been a call about the Seeds church again. </p><p>Whitehorse send Pratt to deal with it. Too busy doing his crosswords as always. Joey is out on patrol already and Pratt was just playing games on his phone anyways. </p><p>He sighs and puts the car in reverse as he drives out of his parking spot. </p><p>It’s about half an hour drive to the island where the suspicious brothers have set up base. </p><p>Rumor has it the youngest Seed has already bought up land in Holland Valley. They’re expanding. </p><p>Pratt doesn’t know much about the brothers just that they came and stirred up some suspicious activity now and then. </p><p>He’s seen the files on all of them. Piercing blue eyes that match. They’re brothers all right. Even if the oldest has flaming red hair. </p><p>Jacob was it? He’ll have to keep an extra eye out for him. He has military background. Could be trouble. </p><p>He turns on the radio and hums a long with the song. It’s a baking hot day today and Pratt has the window rolled down to let in some air. He could turn on the ac but it’s busted half of the time. </p><p>Pratt makes it to the island and drives around a bit. </p><p>The call didn’t mention what the problem was exactly just that someone was carrying a deadly weapon. </p><p>He makes it up to the church and looks around a bit before getting out of his car.<br/>
He walks to the front of the church and is greeted by the middle brother Joseph. The one who seems to be in charge. </p><p>“Welcome. Can I help you deputy?” He says and opens his arms to Pratt. It’s a little bit weird and Pratt just stands there and clears his throat. </p><p>“Just checking that everything is okay up here.” He says as he scratches his neck. </p><p>He’s sweating in his deputy uniform. Wishes he could open it up. </p><p>Speaking of an open shirt. Here comes the youngest Seed, shirt wildly open to reveal his toned chest. </p><p>“Aah deputy Pratt, welcome. Care for a drink?” He asks with a self assured smile. </p><p>Pratt panics a little internally. A drink? From the beautiful man? He’s in trouble already. “No no. Just making a routine check. We’ve had a report of suspicious weapons activity on the grounds.” He says, can’t keep his eyes off Joseph’s shirtless chest. </p><p>“Well. The only weapons on this ground is the axe my brother holds.” Joseph says as he points to the side. </p><p>Pratt hadn’t noticed but now he sees, off in the distance, the oldest Seed. He’s shirtless too, wielding a giant axe, cutting up wood. </p><p>Pratt swallows loudly. Another beautiful man. Why is he like this? He hasn’t even come out to his mom yet. </p><p>“Very well. I’ll take my farewell then.” He says as he hurries back off towards his car. </p><p>“Goodbye Deputy. You’re always welcome.” John cheers after him, as if he can tell Pratt is gay as hell. </p><p>Pratt sits in his car and pushes his forehead against the steering wheel. He’s so busted. Everyone will know now. That little rat John Seed will tell everyone he stared at his older brother for a bit too long. </p><p>He drives up on the other side of the property. He doesn’t know why he does it, he’s just curious. </p><p>From there he can see the oldest Seed, Jacob, through the trees. He’s working on cutting the wood. </p><p>Pratt can’t help but stare at him. He’s got such muscle build up Pratt grows envy. Is that why he’s staring?</p><p>He can feel something tingle down between his legs and he hurriedly covers it with his hands. No. Not like this, he thinks. It’s embarrassing. He’s acting like a high schooler. Spying on a grown man. </p><p>Jacob is taking a break now. Drinking some water. It’s so hot he’s spilling the water over his chest to cool himself down. He must be warm. </p><p>Pratt stares at him with his mouth agape. Jacobs hair is wet with sweat, and now his chest is wet with the water and Pratt should leave. He really should. </p><p>Instead he sits there, rooted to the car seat, staring at a hard working man. </p><p>Jacob splits some more trees in half with his axe. He’s got a lot more wood to go and Pratt is starting to rub his palm agains his confined cock. </p><p>Just something quick maybe? To let out some steam? He’s been working so hard these past days. Double shifts and all. Hasn’t had time to enjoy himself at Mary Mays bar or anything. </p><p>He’s groaning softly behind the steering wheel, hiding a little behind it as he slowly starts to feel himself harden fully. </p><p>“This is crazy..” he whispers to himself. But he’s not stopping. </p><p>He’s in the middle of the woods, hardly even a trail up here, nobody will see his brown deputy car, camouflaged in between the tree trunks. </p><p>He’s growing more bold, opening his pants and taking himself out. Might as well go all out, he thinks. </p><p>He has to hurry though, Jacob could spot him if he turns to the side a bit. But he would only see a deputy staring from his car. Nothing else. </p><p>He won’t see how Pratt is hurriedly jerking himself off, spitting in his hand to make it more smooth. </p><p>“Oh..” he softly gasps as Jacob runs a hand through his hair and stretches his broad chest. </p><p>He’s covered in scars but Pratt finds that hot. Survival. He’s been through some shit. He must be strong. </p><p>Pratt imagines Jacobs strong arms around him, holding him down maybe. Imagines how his blue eyes bore into his own as he fucks into him. </p><p>What’s the matter with him? He’s supposed to be a deputy for fucks sake. He could get arrested for this kind of behavior. </p><p>But it feels like he has snapped. Something inside of him finally breaking free. He feels good. </p><p>He’s about to come already. Jacobs body on display is getting him off more than he thought. </p><p>“Fuck..” he moans out lowly as his thighs tense up and he spills into a tissue he hurriedly held up last second. </p><p>Jacob stops suddenly and Pratt is afraid he might have heard him. He just looks around a bit but not in Pratts direction. Then he goes back to splitting wood. </p><p>“Enjoyed the show?” Pratt jumps in his seat as the youngest Seeds charming voice shocks him. </p><p>John Seed is standing by his open window, smirking like he owns the world. </p><p>Pratt is so fucked. He managed to tuck away his cock right before John spoke but he probably saw the whole thing. Fuck. </p><p>“Just making sure there’s no trouble.” He half stammers out, still a little shocked that the Seed sibling could sneak up on him like that. </p><p>“Sure. Wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt with an axe like that. Don’t worry though, Jacob has it under control. He swings both ways..” John laughs and leaves again.</p><p>Pratt got the innuendo but he’s not sure if John is setting them up or if he’s mocking Pratt. Probably both.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this ship isn’t for everyone but you can just skip this if you don’t like it. :) I contemplated changing Pratt for Rook but didn’t think my Rook would submit this easily. Pratt on the other hand.. <br/>Next chapter will have only Pratt/Jacob.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pratt is looking over his shoulder every chance he gets. He has a weird feeling John is spying on him at all times. </p><p>He’s back at work like nothing happened but he knows John saw him. He wasn’t quick enough. </p><p>Sure enough he gets a text message a couple of days later from an unknown number with a photo of himself, clearly in pleasure in his patrol car. </p><p>There’s no visible picture of his dick but there is a message along with the photo. </p><p>/Meet me at my ranch tomorrow night./</p><p>Pratt starts sweating. He’s at work when he gets the text and he has to look up on the polices data base where John lives now. </p><p>Turns out he bought McClarens old ranch in Holland Valley. </p><p>Pratt is so fucked. </p><p>He tries to focus on the tasks that day but his mind is off somewhere else. What is John gonna do to him?</p><p>Is he gonna tell his boss? Expose him to everyone at the office? </p><p>Just his luck a new deputy is starting that day. Rook they call him. Pratt is not sure if that’s his real name or if they’re teasing him for being a rookie. Either way Pratt has to focus to welcome the new recruit into the office. </p><p>The day goes by and Pratt prepares himself mentally to go down to the ranch the next day. Laying awake that night with anxiety. He fucked up so badly. He’s gonna loose his job. He’s a terrible deputy. All cus he couldn’t keep his dick in his pants. </p><p>————</p><p>The ranch is huge. Bigger than Pratt remembers it. It’s got new fencing along the house part, beautiful black metal, formed like scales. Interesting change. John is a lawyer, Pratt read that in his file, so he must really care for his craft. </p><p>“Ah Deputy Pratt. Welcome.” John greets him much like last time Pratt was at Joseph’s church. “We’ve been waiting you.” He adds with a smile, showing Pratt inside. </p><p>We?? Who else knows about this. </p><p>Pratt swallows loudly when he gets inside and sees.. Jacob Seed. Fuck. </p><p>He’s just staring at him, cold blue eyes, judging him. Not even greeting him. </p><p>“You must excuse him, he’s contemplating how to take the news I gave him right before you arrived.” John says, showing Pratt to the sofa in the big living room by the fireplace. It’s not lit, it’s too hot outside, so it is a little dark in the big house. </p><p>“Off course I had to tell him about your little adventure the other day. Only fair he’s in the loop, don’t you think?” He adds, smirk still on his face. </p><p>John Seed gets off on manipulating everyone. Even his own big brother. </p><p>Pratt is dumbfounded. Not sure what to say. He’s just sitting there, hands in his lap, face all red. Now more people know about his little escapade. </p><p>“Don’t worry. We won’t tell anyone. That is off course If you are willing to cooperate.” John is standing behind Pratt as he speaks, hands on the back of the sofa. </p><p>Jacob is still staring at him. “You could have asked..” he finally says and smirks. And Pratt has no doubt they’re brothers now. Jacob is just as cruel as John. </p><p>John laughs and tugs at Pratts collar, he’s not wearing his deputy uniform, won’t make that mistake again. Instead he’s wearing a black button down, sleeves rolled up. </p><p>“Take it off.” John orders, sounding amused that he gets to bully Pratt around. </p><p>Pratt sits there for a bit, thinking maybe he can get out of this. But he can’t. He’s trapped. He starts to unbutton his shirt and Jacobs eyebrow lifts. Maybe he didn’t think Pratt would actually just roll over, show his stomach and submit. </p><p>He’s wearing a tank top underneath but he keeps it on. For his own dignities sake. He’s not in shape how Jacob is. </p><p>“Crawl over here.” And isn’t that just the most humiliating thing Pratt has ever had to do in his life? He does it though, feeling the shame in his gut as his cock stirs in his pants. </p><p>He crawls on his hands and feet from the sofa to where John is standing. John puts his hand in Pratts hair and roughs it up a bit. “Cute..” John admits, smiling down at him. </p><p>Jacob sits himself on the sofa, watching casually as John takes his cock out of his black jeans. What a fucked up family they must be. </p><p>“Open up..” John says and Pratt obeys. Some part of him is grateful that this is the worst the brothers can do to him. Pratt has sucked dick before. It’s not the end of the world. </p><p>He sticks his tongue out and closes his eyes as he feels Johns cock head enter his mouth. John teases him for a bit, that prick, slides in and out of his mouth slowly, leaving a trail of precome on his tongue. </p><p>Pratt swallows and clenches his fists, stopping himself from running away. He needs to do this. To keep his job. What has he gotten himself into?</p><p>And why is Jacob just staring at them?</p><p>John suddenly tugs at his hair to have his head lean back a little, give him more access to Pratts mouth and throat, sliding deeper inside of him. “There we go..” he says and licks his lips. </p><p>John’s sweating at the temples already, it’s still hot outside even in the evenings. </p><p>Pratt feels something on his hips, a pair of big hands, groping him. It’s Jacob. On the floor behind him, broad chest against his back. </p><p>“Don’t panic.” His rough voice in Pratts ear, it’s making him both panic and hard. </p><p>His belt is being opened, pants pushed down and hips being lifted so he’s on his hands and knees instead of sitting down.</p><p>He’s surely panicking now. He’s sucked a couple of college buddies off but this is completely different. Is Jacob gonna fuck him? Oh fuck. He wants it but he’s slightly terrified at the same time. </p><p>John is still sliding in and out of his mouth elegantly, humming in pleasure. He sounds pleased, that lazy smile on his face, eyes glinting down at Pratt. </p><p>Pratt heard Jacob open something behind him, he wants to turn around but John holds his head in place. </p><p>His ass is bare and it’s making him nervous. He’s never had anyone stare at his ass before. Especially not someone as hot as Jacob. He’s probably got a beautiful ass. Pratt might see it tonight. It makes him excited. </p><p>Suddenly there’s something cold and wet at his hole and he freezes up, clenches his eyes and apparently his teeth grace johns cock cus he gets a tug in his hair “hey relax.” John orders down at him and he tries, he really does but it’s all so new for him. </p><p>He makes a soft noise of confusion, even with his mouth full and his eyes look up at John, silently asking him to slow things down a little. </p><p>John contemplates it but decides to give Pratt some slack. At least while Jacob is fingering him. John thrusts a little slower and Pratt can get to enjoy the finger inside of him a little more. </p><p>Jacob presses a second finger inside Pratts hole and it makes him pant a little. It’s hot now, it really is, Pratt is gonna die this is the hottest thing he’s ever done in his life. Getting frisky with two freaky religious brothers. </p><p>He had always wanted to try a threesome but in his head it was always himself and two girls. But he likes experimenting, has always considered himself bisexual. </p><p>Jacob adds a third finger and Pratt moans, really feeling it now. He’s not sure if this is it or if Jacob is gonna fuck him or what but he’s starting to get into a haze of things. Just following along with what the brothers want. </p><p>Jacob wants to push it a long it seems as he removes his fingers and presses his groin against Pratts bare ass. </p><p>Pratt looks up into Johns mischievous eyes right as he feels Jacob start to press inside of him. With no condom. </p><p>Pratt starts to make noise and move his head but John tugs at his hair again adding “Relax. He won’t get you pregnant deputy.” With a big grin on his stupid face. </p><p>Jacob seems to wanna calm him down a bit, caressing a hand on Pratts back. “I’m clean. I promise.” He sounds serious and Pratt somehow relaxes and believes him. He doesn’t know why but Jacob seems like a man who doesn’t lie. John on the other hand. Has probably done nothing else his entire life. </p><p>Only now does Pratt get to feel Jacobs cock slide inside of him, stretching him out. He clenches his eyes just as John slides in a little too far, making Pratt gag a little. </p><p>John seems to like that, his eyes widening, slowly sliding out and pressing back inside just as deep. </p><p>“Who would have thought.. that our little deputy would take so well to both our cocks..?” John says, holding Pratts cheek with one hand, his other hand still in Pratts hair, guiding him on his cock. </p><p>Pratts eyes are hooded now, he’s breathing heavily out of his nose, drool down his chin, being slowly fucked by Jacob and John. </p><p>Jacobs cock reaches deep inside of him and presses against his prostate nicely, making him moan around johns cock. </p><p>Behind him Pratt hears Jacobs pleased grunts too, apparently he can make them both happy with just his body. </p><p>His tank top is being pushed up a little so Jacob can slide his big hands up his chest while getting a good grip on his hip. </p><p>His poor cock is pulsing between his legs, jutting up angrily at being forgotten. </p><p>Jacob notices though and chuckles behind him, pressing his palm against Pratts drooling cock, making Pratt choke some more. </p><p>John begins to become a little impatient, his thrusts a little more hurried, his grip on Pratts face more painful. </p><p>Jacob is speeding up too, following his brothers tempo but makes sure it’s not painful for Pratt. Pratt is grateful for that. For it being his first time, he’s enjoying himself. </p><p>John finally looks like he’s reaching his climax, eyes a little unfocused and biting his bottom lip as he’s thrusting into Pratts mouth. </p><p>Pratt gags a few more times but keeps it in check as he feels Jacobs fingers dig into his skin on his hip. Jacob fucks into him with hurried thrusts, becoming a little erratic as well. </p><p>Pratt moans just as he feels Johns come on his tongue, his dick twitching in his mouth as he spills inside of him. John is smirking down at him whispering “swallow swallow” eyes shining a little manically. </p><p>Pratt does as he’s told, swallowing nicely as his whole body is being bounced back into Jacobs groin. </p><p>Jacob groans a bit behind him but Pratt still can’t turn around to look at him, John has his thumb in Pratts mouth, pressing down the remnants of come into his tongue. </p><p>“Say yes..” John orders as he slides the thumb out of Pratts mouth. Pratt is confused. He wasn’t able to speak before and now suddenly John wants him to? </p><p>“Y-yes?” He says as Jacobs hand tightens around Pratts cock, making him stutter. </p><p>“Again! More!” John says hurriedly, and Pratt immediately starts to moan “yes yes yes” as he’s being fucked out of his mind by Jacob. </p><p>“Ah fuck-“ he groans as his prostate is being hit over and over again, making him clench up around Jacob, spilling out over Jacobs hand. </p><p>Jacob growls behind him as he tightens, clearly close himself. </p><p>“Come on his back, I wanna see him dirty.” John orders and somehow John apparently has this magic over Jacob. Able to order him around. </p><p>Jacob slides out and jerks off against Pratts ass, spurting out over his back and ass cheeks, a little sliding down over his hole. </p><p>John is still holding Pratts head, smiling down at him with that crazy edge to it. Pratt isn’t necessarily scared but he’s slightly worried. </p><p>The moment passes and John lets go of Pratt again, sliding his dick back into his pants and goes to sit in the plush living room chair. </p><p>“Clean him up. We’re done here.” He says as he crosses his legs and looks to Jacob. </p><p>Pratt is a mess but Jacob is kind enough to help him clean up, handing him a wet towel. </p><p>It’s slightly awkward as he dries himself off, putting on his clothes again. </p><p>“So.. we’re good? You won’t tell anyone?” He asks John, feeling like he would be the biggest problem of them two. </p><p>John nods, but hesitates. “The new deputy. What’s his name?” John says, smiling again, clearly interested. </p><p>“Rook.” Pratt answers, not knowing his first name yet. </p><p>“He’s cute..” John wonders but doesn’t follow up, clearly coming up with new ideas to blackmail people. </p><p>“I’ll follow you out..” Jacob says, his big warm hand on Pratts shoulder, pushing him to the front door. </p><p>He walks him out to his car even and Pratt is surprised. Jacob doesn’t seem to talk much but he’s clearly got something on his mind. </p><p>“I’m sorry.. it wasn’t supposed to be a bad experience for you.” He finally says and Pratt scratches his neck, feeling bad for Jacob. Even if it was him who was double fucked tonight. And boy can he feel it in his body still. His jaw is aching and his ass is sore. </p><p>“Don’t worry I.. enjoyed myself..” he says, flushing up again at the admission. </p><p>Jacob smiles and ruffles Pratts hair like he likes him or something. Pratt enjoys that too and smiles back at him. </p><p>“Be careful.” Jacob says as he stands with his arms crossed and watches Pratt get into his car and drive away. </p><p>———-</p><p>The next day Pratt goes on patrol with Rook. Shows him the ropes and all that. His body is still aching but he pulls it together. Rook doesn’t comment on it. </p><p>At about lunch time he gets a text and his heart sinks. Is it John again? Humiliating him more? He hadn’t noticed a camera anywhere while they were together. </p><p>/Hope you came home safely last night. It’s Jacob. John gave me your number./ </p><p>And isn’t that kinda sweet? Pratt feels butterflies in his stomach. </p><p>Maybe this is the beginning of something after all?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s my birthday today and I wanted to make a halloween chapter so there 😛</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re not really boyfriends, but Pratt still regards Jacob as someone who’s close. Someone he cares about. </p><p>They go out together. Hunting. Eating. Even at museums sometimes. Not much to see in Hope County that Pratt hasn’t seen a couple of times but Jacob is new. </p><p>They’ve been seeing each other for a few months since that night in Johns mansion, Pratts face heating up just thinking about it. </p><p>Autumn is finally here and Pratt can breathe again. Not that smoldering heat, making him sweat and overheat. </p><p>Pratt wears his favorite bomber pilot jacket and Jacob wears big brown and blue sweater under his army jacket. </p><p>They’re sitting at a diner, eating greasy burgers when Jacob mentions a party. </p><p>“What kind of party?” Pratt says, drying his cheek with the back of his hand. </p><p>“A halloween party. John wants to go all out. Meet the community.” Jacob explains, drinking his coke.<br/>
Pratt frowns a little. A party. With John? He hasn’t seen him since that night. </p><p>“I don’t know..” Pratt says, sounding careful. He doesn’t wanna hurt Jacob by not seeing his family but off course he’s being on guard. </p><p>“Come on it’ll be fun! Everyone’s coming in costumes. You can invite the new deputy.” Jacob says and that last thing... Pratt is pretty sure those are Johns words. </p><p>“You’ll be in costume?” Pratt asks, looking skeptical at Jacob. Not believing him fully.<br/>
“Sure.” Jacob says but avoids eye contact. Like hell he will.<br/>
But maybe John will persuade him anyways. Pratt would like to see Jacob in a costume. </p><p>“Maybe..” Pratt ends on. Digging back in to his burger. </p><p>————-</p><p>So there he is. In his scarecrow outfit. Feeling stupid as hell. Straw hat and checkered shirt, hay sticking out everywhere and he even painted his face with a black paint to outline some stitches. </p><p>Rook is with him, looking ridiculous in his giant pumpkin head and deputy uniform. Thats it. That’s his whole costume. Giant pumpkin officer. </p><p>“I love Halloween!!” Is all he says from within his pumpkin head. God knows where he found that thing. Pratt can barely hear him. </p><p>They knock on the door, jack’o lanterns lighting up the path to Johns mansion. There’s some animatronics out front too, a shaking skeleton and a witch with her cauldron. </p><p>John really went all out. They can see that immediately when they get inside. Decorations galore, even fake smoke among the spiderwebs and hanging ghosts and balloons. </p><p>“Deputy!!” John calls when he spots Pratt and Rook. “Ah and you must be Deputy Rook, I assume. I’m John.” He smiles and shakes Rooks hand, interested in the new snack. </p><p>John looks stunning. He’s got a dark red silk shirt on, top buttons open, black pants and red big horns in his slicked back hair. He’s even got a pitchfork and a little red devils tail. And that stupid grin on his face, inspecting Rook. </p><p>Pratt looks for Jacob but can’t spot him right away. There’s lots of people already here. Hudson in a skeleton onesie and Grace in a military get up. </p><p>Finally Pratt spots someone familiar. A big guy, flaming red hair behind a wolfs mask. That’s Jacob alright. His torn grey shirt and black jeans. Sleeves rolled up to reveal glued on fur where Jacobs own hair used to be. Before the fire. Whatever happened. He never told Pratt why he’s got those scars but Pratt will wait patiently. </p><p>He’s not sure he dares leave Rook with John though. He’s already giving Rook a drink so he can see him without the giant pumpkin head. Rook just stands with the drink In his hand. Not removing his head, much to Johns disappointment.<br/>
But there’s a glint in Johns eyes. He likes the challenge. He’s seen Rook without the mask. Pratt knows he’s been stalking him since last time they met. But he probably wants to get Rook drunk so he can do evil things to him. </p><p>Finally Jacob sees Pratt waving and comes over. He pushes up his wolf mask and hugs Pratt close. Nothing more than that. They’re not really out yet with their relationship. If that’s even what this is. Pratt is unsure. Doesn’t wanna put a label on it. </p><p>“I’m glad you came.” He says with a smile, his familiar face underneath the wolf’s mask. Pratt smiles back and doesn’t feel as bad about his costume now that he sees everyone else is in one too. </p><p>“I’m Jacob. Johns brother.” He says as he gives Rook his hand. Rook shakes it and nods, his giant head wobbling a little. John watches and waits for the head to topple off. But it stays on. </p><p>“Let me get you a drink Pratt.” Jacob says as he notices John only offered Rook a drink in his eager to get to know him. He can get pretty zeroed in on one thing when he gets excited. Jacob told Pratt that after they all slept together. </p><p>Jacob comes back with a beer for Pratt and he smiles and says thank you. They find the sofas and sit down for a bit. Pratt likes being close to Jacob. He can’t stop smiling at him. This feels good. Right. </p><p>“You look so cute..” Jacob tells him as he takes a sip of his beer. Pratt blushes and looks away. “I feel kinda stupid. Feel like I went overboard..” he confesses and Jacob shakes his head.<br/>
“No no it’s really good. With the stitches and everything. You make a cute scarecrow.” Jacob reassures him, he puts his big hand on Pratts thigh. </p><p>Pratt gets a little nervous at that but nobody is paying them any attention. And he’s drinking so that makes him more relaxed.  </p><p>“I was thinking.. that I wanted us to be a couple..” Jacob says after a few beats.<br/>
Pratts eyes grow big and he clutches his beer a little tightly. </p><p>He’s been expecting this. Knows what to say. Gotta let Jacob down. It’s the easiest. He can’t commit. It’s too scary. </p><p>But he is at a Halloween party..</p><p>“Okay.. yeah sure.” He says, still looking a little anxious. Jacob smiles at his obvious discomfort and takes his beer can from him. Puts it on the table so he doesn’t crush it. </p><p>“Breathe.. tell me if I’m going too fast. It’s been 4 months. I thought it would be nice..” Jacob says, still not looking disappointed. He’s taking it slow. </p><p>Pratt should take it slow too. Relax. Honestly. It’s not that big of a deal. Jacob is right. </p><p>“It’s just.. I’ve never been in a long term relationship before.” Pratt admits with another flush to his face. He’s nibbling at his hay, sticking out of his pants. </p><p>Jacob takes his hand so it doesn’t ruin his costume and holds it. It feels good. Makes him breathe a little easier. </p><p>“You don’t have to say yes. It’s just a suggestion. I can wait.” Jacob reassures him again and Pratt finally relaxes a little. He doesn’t feel as trapped anymore. </p><p>Somewhere a balloon pops but Pratt doesn’t give it any attention. He’s focused on his werewolf boyfriend. Is he his boyfriend now?</p><p>“Does that make you my boyfriend?” He asks. Just to clarify. </p><p>Jacob laughs and says “yeah sure.” He leans closer and Pratt wonders if he’s gonna kiss him. Right here at the party.<br/>
He hasn’t told Rook or Hudson or anyone. Nobody knows he’s bisexual. </p><p>Guess now is as good as any time to be out of the closet. </p><p>He leans in the rest of the way, kissing Jacob in the middle of the party. </p><p>Nobody says anything. The party doesn’t abruptly stop how Pratt had imagined. How it does in the movies during a big shocking moment like this. </p><p>He can’t help but smile when the kiss ends, holding Jacobs hand like this.<br/>
“Okay?” Jacob asks and Pratt nods, picking up his beer can again and sipping on it some more. </p><p>“Pratt get Rook to take off his stupid pumpkin head!” John is there suddenly, leaning over the couch and Pratt gets goosebumps thinking about the last time that happened. Pratt was on his knees after that. </p><p>John had used his last name instead of his title and that must mean he’s really annoyed. “I can’t, I have no idea how he got it on..” he confesses and John leaves again, clearly set on cracking open that head and getting into Rooks pants. </p><p>“What even is he? A pumpkin deputy?” Jacob asks as John storms off, his little devils tail swinging behind him. </p><p>“I have no idea. He’s not even a scarecrow like me.. wasted opportunity..” Pratt says laughing to himself a little as Rook pours beer into his pumpkin mouth, spilling out everywhere, hoping some drops will land in his own mouth. </p><p>“Didn’t you have another brother?” Pratt asks, suddenly being reminded of it.<br/>
“Joseph. He’s not into these kinds of things. He’s more on the religious side. This is kind of blasphemous in his eyes actually. But he lets John network.” Jacob explains, still holding Pratts hand. </p><p>Pratt nods and sips his beer some more. Jacob tugs at some of his hay and laughs “where did you even get this stuff from?” And Pratt can’t help but smile back.<br/>
“Kenny Hydes farm. You know the guy who helps with the Testy Festy?” Pratt says, even if he knows Jacob is new in town. </p><p>“Testy Festy??” Jacob laughs deeply and adds “not sure I wanna know what that is.” But Pratt explains it to him anyways. Convinces him to go with him next time it happens. He’ll make sure he has a fun time. </p><p>The night goes well after that. They talk and get closer and closer together. At one point Pratts thigh is flush to Jacobs and Jacob decides that’s not close enough.</p><p>“Let’s find a room..” he whispers in Pratts ear and can they really do this? In Johns house? Well they’ve done worse. </p><p>On their way upstairs Pratt catches Rooks pumpkin head on the table. So John finally got it off. He can’t see Rook anywhere though so maybe he should be worried.<br/>
But the new deputy has shown his worth on the job. He can handle himself very well. Pratt’s not sure he can handle John Seed though. </p><p>Jacob takes him up to one of the big guest rooms. Johns room is off limits. It says so in big letters on the door. Pratt is curious though how it looks in there but he probably will never know. </p><p>They get inside one of the luxurious rooms and Jacob locks the door behind him. He starts opening up his shirt, hay spilling everywhere but Jacob is just laughing at the absurdity. He’s still got fur and fake gashes on his arms and chest even after taking off his clothes.  </p><p>Pratt gets naked and hides under the covers. He’s got hay in his hair and Jacob lets it stay there as he fucks him. </p><p>Pratt holds the headboard tightly as Jacob fucks into him. He prepared him generously and all he feels is pleasure.<br/>
Pratt comes like that, thighs spread and up close to his chest, come covering himself, Jacob hurriedly rocking into him. </p><p>Jacob comes into the condom, growling into Pratts shoulder, living up to his animal costume. It was rough and dirty but Pratt enjoyed it all. Keeping Jacob close even after they caught their breaths. </p><p>“I can’t stay here tonight. It’s too awkward.” Pratt mumbles into Jacobs shoulder, they’re laying entangled with each other. </p><p>“Sure you can..” Jacob tells him back, further ruffling Pratts hair.<br/>
Pratt is sweaty and covered in come but surely this bedroom has a bathroom so he can clean himself and get back into his scarecrow costume. </p><p>Once he gets out into the bathroom and looks into the mirror he cringes. His black stitches have been smudged out and he’s got a big bite mark on his shoulder. Thanks to the werewolf who’s sneakily coming to hug him from behind. </p><p>“Take a shower and I’ll drive you home.” Jacob says and Pratt hums and turns on the hot water. </p><p>They go again in the shower, Jacobs strength on display as he hoists Pratt up against the tiles and fucks him, hands leaving bruises on Pratts body. </p><p>He manages to hurriedly say goodbye to his friends but he doesn’t catch Rook or John. Jacob reassures him his friend will be fine as he drives him home in the dark. </p><p>He looks back towards the big scary mansion and decides John should probably be more scared of Rook than the other way around, when he catches a glimpse of the pumpkin head standing in Johns bedroom window.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little backstory.. I always play with my Rook having a pumpkin head when I play Far Cry 5 so this was a little nod to that 🎃</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be continued..</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>